The Yellow Hair
by Zensei Akita
Summary: Yamato Takeru si pemuda 'penakluk', Taka Honjo si anak kepala kepolisian, dan Hiruma Youichi si murid pindahan yang pendiam. Ketiga terlibat masalah yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dengan code name: The Yellow Hair. Mampukah Yamato si 'penakluk' menyelesaikan teka-teki dari The Yellow Hair? Don't like? don't read! Warn: shonen-ai inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

The Yellow Hair © Zensei Akita

**S****ummary : **Yamato Takeru si pemuda 'penakluk', Taka Honjo si anak kepala kepolisian, dan Hiruma Youichi si murid pindahan yang pendiam. Ketiga terlibat masalah yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dengan code name: The Yellow Hair. Mampukah Yamato si 'penakluk' menyelesaikan teka-teki dari The Yellow Hair?

**W****arning :** Typo(s), Shonen-ai, OOC(ness), dll.

**N****ote :** "Speak"

'Mind'

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

###

Kriiieeett.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Salah satu dari mereka mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, mereka mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka sedang menonton televisi.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," Pemuda pertama yang baru masuk melepaskan mantel berbulunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut pemuda yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci sedangkan ruangannya gelap. Jadi kami pikir ada maling yang masuk. Soalnya dari tadi kau dihubungi tidak ada jawaban," Pemuda kedua yang baru masuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Begitu."

"Untukmu." Pemuda pertama melemparkan sebuah amplop yang sudah terbuka ke meja di depan pemuda itu.

"Lagi?! Tak bisakah kau beri aku sedikit waktu untuk bernafas, hah!" pemuda itu berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Bukankah kau sedang benafas sekarang?" jawab pemuda pertama tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Maaf mengganggu waktu bersantaimu tapi, klien kita meminta untuk melakukannya setengah jam lagi dari sekarang. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus menurutinya." Pemuda kedua mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Jika saja para tetua bodoh itu tidak bangkrut, aku pasti tidak kerepotan seperti sekarang," pemuda itu membaca surat yang berada di dalam amplop tadi "Bukankah dia ini artis?"

"Benar, klien kita meminta agar wajahnya dihancurkan sampai tidak berbentuk," kata pemuda pertama

"Siapkan dirimu, 15 menit lagi kita akan berangkat," pemuda kedua menepuk pundak pemuda itu, kemudian pergi ke lantai atas mengikuti pemuda yang pertama.

Kini hanya tinggal pemuda itu sendiri dengan secarik kertas yang tertempel sebuah foto.

"Mari kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa hidup, nona."

*To be Continue*

Yaa! Ini fict saya setelah hiatus dua tahun! Yeaaaa.

Kritik dan sarannya please


	2. Chapter 1

"Ja-jangan mendekat, kumohon! Jangan mendekat!" dengan sikap hati-hati, gadis itu mundur dengan perlahan. Seolah-olah apabila ia salah langkah saja dia akan langsung mati di tempat.

"Seribu kali pun kau memohon sambil bersujud juga tidak akan ku turuti, nona," Pemuda itu melangkah kearah sang gadis dengan santai. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pisau _Butterfly _miliknya membuat sang gadis tertekan "Seperti kataku tadi; kau harus mati nona."

"KENAPA!?" jerit sang gadis frustasi. Punggungnya kini sudah bersentuhan dengan dinding di ruangan tersebut 'Ga-gawat!' Pikirnya. Kini sang gadis sudah berada di ujung tanduk—tersudut di ruangan dimana tidak ada jendela di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Itu karena klienku yang memintanya," Dengan bosan pemuda itu melempar pisaunya tepat di sebelah kanan sang gadis—nyaris mengenai lehernya.

"Si-siapa dia… siapa KAU!?" air mata mengalir mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya kau jarang melihat berita ya?"

"Aku adalah si pembunuh yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diberitakan—"

CRASH

"—The Yellow Hair."

**D****isclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

The Yellow Hair © Zensei Akita

**S****ummary : **Yamato Takeru si pemuda 'penakluk', Taka Honjo si anak kepala kepolisian, dan Hiruma Youichi si murid pindahan yang pendiam. Ketiga terlibat masalah yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dengan code name: The Yellow Hair. Mampukah Yamato si 'penakluk' menyelesaikan teka-teki dari The Yellow Hair?

**W****arning :** Typo(s), Shonen-ai, adengan 'panas' di bagian akhir cerita (gak dibaca juga gak apa-apa ^^), OOC(ness), dll.

**N****ote :** "Speak"

'Mind'

Paragraf yang di-_Italic_ berarti flashback

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

###

Suara sirine dari beberapa mobil kepolisian berbunyi saling bersahutan satu sama lain di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di pagi buta. Beberapa penghuni di apartemen tersebut terbangun—akibat suara sirine yang memang membisingkan telinga—keluar dari apartemen mereka—mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tiba. Dari pintu pengemudi, keluar seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan dan diikuti oleh dua orang pemuda yang keluar dari kedua pintu penumpang belakang.

Pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah lencana di depan seorang polisi yang mendatanginya. Polisi itu lalu memberi hormat kepada pria tersebut. Kemudian dia mengantar pria dan dua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen, lalu menuju ke lantai sepuluh dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu apartemen yang bernomor 1007 dalam kedaan tertutup dan dijaga oleh dua orang polisi bersenjata lengkap.

Polisi tadi mengangkat garis kuning yang sudah dipasang di depan pintu apartemen tersebut dan mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Kemudian polisi tadi pergi dari apartemen tersebut ke pos jaganya semula.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang seorang polisi menghampiri mereka bertiga. Wajahnya kaku, postur tubuhnya yang tegap selalu memandang lurus ke depan. Jika sedang diajak berbicara, dia akan menatap mata orang sedang berbicara kepadanya, tidak pernah sekalipun melanggar tata tertib maupun kode etik yang berlaku.

Namun, ada satu kekurangan yang dia miliki yaitu tidak bisa tersenyum. Sehingga, banyak anak-anak yang ketakutan jika berada didekatnya.

Polisi itu memberi hormat kepada si pria lalu berkata "Selamat malam pak! Anda ingin langsung ke lokasi kejadian atau ke tempat saksi mata? Dia masih ada di dalam."

"Oh, kami ingin ke tempat saksi mata dahulu lalu ke tempat kejadian," pemuda yang berada di belakang si pria buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh polisi itu, karena dia tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh si pria—ke lokasi kejadian.

"Tunjukkan jalannya," kata si pria setelah melihat polisi itu memandangnya—meminta persetujuan.

Polisi itu berjalan di depan ketiga orang tersebut menuju ke ruang kreasi. Diantara kerumunan polisi, ada seorang wanita sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan wajah yang menunduk. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah gelas melamine terlihat sekali bergetar.

"Nona yang sedang duduk di sofa adalah satu-satunya saksi mata di lokasi kejadian. Dia ingin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, tapi kami tahan atas permintaan Inspektur," kata polisi itu.

"Nah, Yamato, silahkan tanyakan apa saja kepada nona itu. Tapi jangan dipaksa jika dia belum bisa menceritakannya. Dia baru saja mengalami hal yang luar biasa, kau tahu `kqn?" kata si pria kepada Yamato—pemuda yang tadi mendahuluinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak buahnya ke dirinya.

"Tentu saja, paman. Ayo Taka, kita dengarkan apa yang ingin nona itu ceritakan sekarang," Yamato mendekati sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh wanita tersebut, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak sang wanita "Saya tahu apa yang nona alami beberapa waktu lalu mungkin sangat menenganggkan. Tapi, jika nona bersedia, bisakah nona menceritakan apa yang nona lakukan sebelum dan sesudah kejadian tersebut terjadi? Tidak apa-apa jika nona, belum siap. Kami bisa menunggu kapanpun nona siap. Tapi, tolong usahakan untuk tidak terlalu lama. Demi korban dan orang-orang yang mungkin akan mengalami hal serupa, kami harus mengumpulkan semua bukti dan fakta agar kejadian tersebut tidak terulang lagi. Dan salah satunya adalah melalui cerita nona. Yah, meskipun sampai sekarang memang belum terungkap, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap!"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan. Air mukanya menampakkan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam. Ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek membuat suasana disekitarnya ikut suram.

"Ba-baiklah, saya akan menceritakan semua yang bisa saya ceritakan," suara wanita itu jelas sekali terdengar bergetar. Setelah meminum habis air didalam gelas yang ia pegang, ia sudah bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya sebelum akhirnya Yamato menundanya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama nona dan apa hubungan nona dengan korban?"

"Saya Maruko Himuro, panggil saya Maruko. Saya teman kecilnya sekaligus managernya."

"Baiklah, Maruko-san, silahkan ceritakan kejadiannya."

"Sebelumnya, saya hanya ingin membertahukan bahwa saya tinggal disini juga dengan Mamori. Kami pulang dari lokasi syuting kira-kira jam satu. Mamori langsung pergi ke kamarnya sedangkan saya masih disini memeriksa kembali jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Ketika saya hendak ingin membuat kopi, terdengar suara gaduh dari atas, tapi tidak saya hiraukan karena suaranya mirip dengan Mamori yang sedang berlari. Kemudian—"

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa suaranya?" kali ini Taka yang bertanya.

"Seperti debuman, bukan? Bukankah orang yang berlari di tempat yang sepi akan terdengar seperti itu?" Maruko balik bertanya. Kini, suaranya yang bergetar tidak lagi terdengar.

"Maksud saya, apakah suara debumannya teratur atau tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Seingat saya, diantara debuman yang satu dengan yang lain tidak seirama. Mungkinkah dia sedang dikejar?"

"Bisa jadi, apakah diantar dua debuman tersebut, ada debuman yang lebih cepat?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya."

"Baik, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Kemudian, teko yang dijerang berbunyi. Suara debuman itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Saat saya sedang mengaduk kopi, terdengar suara seperti guci yang pecah. Saya langsung berpikir ada yang tidak beres. Buru-buru saya berlari ketika Mamori berteriak histeris. Namun, setibanya saya di kamarnya, dia sudah… tidak bernyawa. Pikiran saya kacau waktu itu dan tanpa sadar saya langsung menelepon polisi dan menjelaskannya dengan berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan. Saya bahkan tidak ingat apa yang saya katakan kepada polisi tersebut. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, tolong titip permintaan maafku kepadanya yang sudah berteriak di pagi buta ini. Apakah ceritaku tadi cukup?"

"Permintaan Maruko-san akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah memberikan informasi kepada kami. Sedikit apapun informasi yang kami dapatkan akan kami pergunakan sebaik-baiknya. Selamat pagi, silahkan beristirahat. Biar kami yang mengurus selanjutnya," Yamato dan Taka undur diri dari wanita tersebut kemudian menuju ke lokasi kejadian.

###

Saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka, bau anyir langsung menyeruak kemana-mana. Kondisi ruangannya pun cukup berantakan, tetapi tidak semuanya. Hanya di beberapa sisi terdapat beberapa barang yang berjatuhan. Namun yang paling menarik untuk Yamato saat ini adalah si korban yang kini masih tergeletak ditempatnya. Wajahnya hancur berantakan seperti daging yang dikoyak-koyak menggunakan pisau kecil. Salah satu bola matanya ada yang terlepas dari wajahnya. Terdapat genangan darah dari kepala sampai pinggang—yang mengakibatkan piyama yang dipakai korban kini berwarna kemerahan—juga sebuah pisau lipat yang masih tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Kemudian, terdapat juga helaian-helaian rambut berwarna kuning berserakan di dekat tubuh korban. Di tangan kanan korban terlihat ia menggenggam beberapa helaian rambut berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Tanpa perlu kita selidiki lagi kita juga tahu siapa pelakunya. Benar kan, Yamato?" kata Honjo

"Tepat sekali paman," tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Yamato terus memperhatikan si korban dengan seksama. Saat dia mencabut pisau lipat dari tubuh korban, tidak ada bekas sidik jari sedikit pun 'Sudah kuduga,' pikirnya.

Ketika Taka sedang memeriksa lantai—memastikan apakah ada jejak kaki, dan ternyata tidak ada—Taka menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat membantu penyelidikan ini. Segera saja dia memanggil Yamato sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai di depannya, tetapi Yamato tidak melihat apa-apa dari tempatnya berpijak. Yamato pun mendekati sahabatnya itu.

Yamato hampir memekik senang setelah mengetahui apa yang sahabatnya dapatkan.

Tetesan darah.

Bukan hanya setetes, melainkan banyak, dan arah tetesan-tetesan tersebut mengarah ke jendela dengan bentuknya yang berbeda-beda dan letak tetesan-tetesannya yang tidak beraturan—Yamato beramsumsi jika si pelaku terluka atau pakaian yang dikenankannya terkena darah si korban. Yamato langsung memeriksa jendela—apakah tetesan darahnya masih ada, dan ternyata ada!—sementara Taka meminta seorang polisi untuk memeriksa semua tetesan darah tersebut—apakah semua darahnya berasal dari korban atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Taka saat ia melihat sahabat kecilnya itu sedang mengikat gorden dengan garis polisi. Kemudian melemparnya keluar jendela

"Untuk menandakan jendela ini, ayo Taka, kita ke bawah," ajak Yamato

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Honjo ketika melihat mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu

"Kami ingin ke bawah, memeriksa apakah masih ada jejaknya disekitar sana," jawab Yamato

"Bukankah kalian baru sebentar disini? Biasanya kalian betah sekali di lokasi kejadian," seru Honjo, tetapi mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

###

Mereka kini sudah sampai di luar gedung apartemen tersebut. Kini, tinggal mencari jendela yang sudah ditandakan oleh Yamato tadi.

"Itu disana," seru Taka sambil menunjuk kearah garis polisi berwarna kuning yang sedang melayang-layang.

Tiba-tiba Yamato membentangkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Taka "Sampai disini saja," katanya "Sekarang kita cari lagi tetesan-tetesan darah itu. Tapi jangan sampai meninjak aspal yang sudah terkena darah, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

" Saat sedang memeriksa bagian luar jendela, aku melihat ada genangan darah di salah satu sisi jendela. Nah! Aku berpikir kalau dia pasti akan melompat dari jendela tersebut. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, kakinya pasti akan patah jika melompat dari lantai sepuluh tanpa alat bantu apapun. Jadi aku beramsumsi kalau dia turun dari jendela menggunakan tali, dan itu benar. Lihat, apa itu yang ada di tembok sebelah sana," Yamato menyalakan senternya dan mengarahkannya ke tembok—yang lain dan tak bukan adalah gedung yang baru mereka masuki—di bagian jendela yang Yamato beri tanda.

"Apa itu darah?" Taka mendekati tembok tersebut. Kemudian mengusap tembok yang bernoda itu—bentuknya seperti sesuatu yang diseret—ketika dia menarik tangannya, serpihan-serpihan cat berwarna putih dan darah yang berwarna merah segar yang ia lihat "Darahnya masih basah, berarti dia belum lama pergi," kemudian mengambil saputangan dari kantung celananya, lalu membersihkan tangannya yang kotor.

"Benar, lalu disana juga ada yang cat temboknya hancur kan? Seperti dia menggunakan sepatunya untuk mengerem saat sedang turun."

"Apakah dia terjun terlalu cepat karena terburu-buru sehingga dia mengerem dengan kakinya kuat-kuat?"

"Itu mustahil Taka, kau sudah kenal dia sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu orangnya sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu? Dia bukan pemula."

"Mungkin dia terburu-buru karena mendengar langkah kaki Himuro-san? Karena setelah korban menjerit, Himuro-san langsung berlari kesana."

"Jika memang benar, pastinya di ruangan tadi kau bisa menemukan bukti yang lain, Taka. Ingat! Dia bukan pemula." Yamato mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Taka—seperti memberi peringatan—yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah herannya Taka.

"Kau terlalu memujinya. Itu tidak baik."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ikuti saja tetesan-tetesan darah di aspal ini. Kita cari tahu, ke arah mana dia melarikan diri."

Mereka menelusuri tetesan-tetesan darah tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah parkiran yang sepi tanpa satu kendaraan pun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu memujinya?"

"TIdak."

"Itu karena dia penjahat pertama yang bisa membuatku menarik kata-kataku sendiri."

"Maksudmu, perkataanmu yang dulu kau bilang bahwa dia adalah pembunuh gila dan semacamnya kemudian menarik kembali perkataan tersebut dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh bayaran?"

"Tepat sekali Taka! Selama ini aku tidak pernah sekalipun menarik kata-kataku sendiri. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya—yang kasusnya masih belum terpecahkan hingga sekarang—dia sudah berhasil membuatku menarik kata-kataku sendiri—entah disengaja atau tidak."

"Yamato, aku menemukan tetesan darah lagi!" Taka berteriak dari kejauhan.

'Sejak kapan dia ada disana?' batin Yamato heran.

Taka menunjukkan ada beberapa tetes darah di sebuah pagar pendek berwarna hitam yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Yamato menengok ke kanan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, Yamato mengajak Taka kembali ke lokasi kejadian.

"Kau kedinginan Taka? Tubuhmu menggigil, pakai mantelku saja," Yamato mengalungkan mantelnya ke tubuh Taka yang menggigil padahal sudah memakai jaket dan _sweater_.

"Kau sendiri tidak kedinginan?" yang hanya dibalas Yamato dengan menunjukkan _sweater _ biru dongkernya seperti berkata; 'Aku memakai _sweater_ kok!'

"Tapi kasus yang ini aneh," Taka mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Maksudmu tentang darah itu? Rasanya seperti disengaja meskipun sekilas terlihat seperti kenyataannya, kan?" timpal Yamato.

"Apa kau tahu maksud dari perbuatannya kali ini?"

"Mungkin dia ingin menyemangati kita untuk tidak menyerah."

"?"

###

Pintu sebuah kamar dibuka dengan cepat. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur namun terhenti akibat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Sedangkan yang ditanya melirik ke arah televisi di kamar tersebut yang masih menyala menampilkan tayangan yang baru saja dilihatnya

"Apa maksudmu membuat jejak remahan roti seperti itu? Kau mau tertangkap?" yang ditanya malah bertanya balik.

"Che! Itu bukan darahku. Lagipula kau sudah meretas kameranya, jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma iseng saja."

"…"

"Aku tahu para tetua sialan itu tidak mungkin bangkrut hanya karena sering main wanita. Mereka itu koruptor pro, tau! Dan ini hanyalah permainan tahunan, bukan? Idiot sekali kau bisa percaya aktingku begitu saja. Kekeke!"

Selagi si pemuda tertawa, lawan bicaranya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

###

"Taka, dimana Yamato?" Honjo heran melihat anak laki-lakinya makan sendirian.

Lagi.

"Sudah pergi duluan," Jawab Taka.

"Ah iya, sudah seminggu ini Yamato sering berangkat duluan. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" Honjo mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan putranya, kemudian mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya di mangkuk.

"Ah iya," Taka meletakkan sumpitnya "Di sekolah kami, ada anak baru dan… yah ayah pasti tahu kelanjutannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan berangkat lebih awal?"

"Anak baru yang satu ini orangnya tidak suka bergaul. Kalau sebelum bel masuk atau pada jam istirahat kelas ramai, dia suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Yamato bilang dia Cuma bisa mengobrol dengannya waktu pagi hari karena kebetulan anak ini suka datang lebih awal dari yang lain," jelas Taka panjang lebar.

"Ah, ayah ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya sehingga Yamato bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini."

"Tidak tidak, ayah seperti salah mengertikan maksud perkataanku yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi Yamato melakukan hal ini bukan karena dia menyukai anak baru itu?"

"Tepat sekali, dia hanya ingin 'menaklukan' sifat anak baru itu yang kurang suka bergaul. Ayah `kan tahu kalau Yamato itu orangnya suka sekali 'menaklukan' sesuatu, makanya dia jadi detektif kepolisian karena hal itu."

"Ah iya, benar juga."

"Tapi…"

###

"Untukmu," Yamato menaruh sebungkus roti rasa coklat di atas meja yng berada di depannya.

Pemuda yang duduk di meja tersebut mendorong roti tersebut ke arah Yamato "Maaf, tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan. Jadi simpan saja," sedikit menunduk, membuat matanya sedikit terhalang oleh poninya.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang simpan saja untuk jam istirahat nanti. Aku juga masih kenyang," Yamato mendorong kembali roti itu ke arah si pemuda.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku sudah membawa bekal. Aku takut roti ini tidak bisa kumakan karena kekenyangan. Kau saja yang simpan untuk jam istirahat nanti," Pemuda itu kembali mendorong roti itu ke arah Yamato.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang saja," Yamato menarik tangan kanan si pemuda kearahnya lalu menaruh roti tersebut di tangan pemuda tersbut. "Sampai besok pun roti ini masih bisa dimakan," tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dia perbuat 'Hah! Kau pasti tidak akn bisa menolaknya!'

Pemuda itu menyetrikan alisnya—tanda ia tidak senang—atas perlakuan Yamato yang selalu mengganggu kegiatan membaca bukunya—kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Tiga hari setelah dia menjadi murid baru disini Yamato selalu mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi dia harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya—jurus yang membuat Yamato langsung menyerah dengan seketika. Dengan memasang tampang menyesal, pemuda itu berkata "Sebenarnya, alasanku menolak roti ini bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena aku tidak begitu suka roti rasa coklat. Rasanya terlalu manis, aku lebih suka yang rasa kacang."

Dan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Yamtao luluh dengan jurus pamungkasnya. Tetapi, semenjak empat hari yang lalu wajah Yamato langsung sedikit memerah jika dia memakai jurus itu. "Ahn—b-baiklah kalau begitu akan kubelikan roti rasa kacang sekarang!" Yamato buru-buru berlari keluar kelas namun pemuda itu nampaknya pemuda itu tidak ingin kembali untuk adu pendapat agar Yamato berhenti memaksanya menerima roti yang Yamato belikan untuknya, sehingga pemuda itu ikut berlari untuk mengehentikannya.

"Hei tunggu—"

Bruk!

Pemuda itu tersungkur karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Beberapa murid yang berada di kelas langsung menertawakannya.

Mendengar ada suara yang jatuh, Yamato menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan menengok kebelakang melihat apa yang jatuh. Saat mengethui bahwa pemuda itu yang jatuh, buru-buru Yamato menolongnya untuk berdiri. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin mengembang. Membuat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya kurun waktu 1 minggu saja sudah luar biasa menurutnya.

Yang ditolong hanya mengeluarkan ekpsesi tidak senang saat melihat senyum Yamato yang semakin lama semakin mengembang—meskipun tidak mengetahui makna dibalik senyum itu. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. Menepis tangan Yamato yang terulur di depannya. Kemudian, dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau tunggu disini saja sementara aku belikan kau roti ya?" Yamato masih belum puas walaupun pemuda itu sudah bisa meniggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia pun kembali melakukan rencana sebelumnya—membeli roti. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah dipegang erat oleh pemuda itu. 'Bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesini secepat itu?!'

" . . . . . . .segala," pemuda itu bicara lamat-lamat dengan penekanan di setiap kata demi kata—pertanda ia sudah mulai kesal.

Disaat kedua pemuda itu sedang adu pendapat tentang roti, Taka yang baru datang hanya menghela napas panjang 'Setiap pagi selalu begitu,' tetapi, sedetik kemudian dia baru menyadari ada yang janggal.

Kemudian Taka teringat sesuatu.

Mereka berdua biasanya beradu pendapat di tempat duduk si pemuda itu!

"Ada angin apa sampai membuatmu beradu pendapat di depan kelas Hiruma? Kalian berdua meengganggu orang yang mau lewat." Taka memotong perkataan Yamato saat ia sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang melenceng jauh hubungan dengan roti.

"Oh, Taka! Kau masih ingat janjimu seminggu yang lalu, kan? Lihat-lihat, aku sudah membuktikannya! Kau harus menetapi janjimu." Yamato menarik-menarik lengan Hiruma—pemuda itu—agar Taka bisa melihat Hiruma dengan jelas.

"Tidak usah ditarik-tarik seperti itu juga aku sudah bisa melihatnya. Ini." Taka merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan memberikan sebuah novel bergenre misteri kepada Yamato.

"Youichi-kun~ kau mau meminjam buku ini, ahn?" Yamato memamerkan novel yang Taka berikan kepadanya di depan wajah Hiruma.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Seketika itu juga, Yamato merasa dirinya membeku di tempat. Hiruma dan Taka sudah berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

###

Hiruma Youichi, murid pindahan tengah semester dari Tokyo. Saat pertama kali masuk kelas, sifatnya sudah dingin, cuek dan kutu buku sehingga teman sekelasnya enggan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya. Meskipun begitu, penampilan sangat tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya—lebih tepatnya wajahnya yang tidak sesuai. Kebanyakan orang yang sifatnya seperti Hiruma rambutnya hitam dan klimis, pakai kacamata tebal, agak kikuk jika dikelilingi oleh orang banyak, dan kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik jika bukan dengan orang yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi Hiruma berbeda. Rambutnya memang hitam, tetapi bukan klimis melainkan _spike_. Dia tidak memakai kacamata meskipun setiap hari jika ada pelajaran kosong atau jam istirahat selalu membaca buku—entah itu di kelas maupun di perpustakaan. Dan lagi, dia tidak pernah terlihat kikuk meskipun dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik selayaknya orang normal.

Yamato adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya—meskipun sampai sekarang tidak pernah ia gubris. Saat pertama kali melihat, Yamato merasa tertantang dengan sifatnya dan ingin 'menaklukan' sifat Hiruma yang menurutnya tidak baik untuk kehidupan Hiruma yang akan datang. Karena alasan itulah, Yamato bertekad untuk membuat sifat-sifat—yang menurutnya tidak baik—Hiruma diubah atau jika bisa dihapuskan selama-lamanya.

Tiga hari Hiruma menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya, selama itu juga Yamato mempelajari semua kelakuan-kelakuan Hiruma yang ada di sekolah. Kemudian, dia memilah-milah semua kelakuan-kelakuan Hiruma di sekolah yang menurutnya baik dan yang menurutnya tidak dengan tujuan untuk membuat rencana yang matang demi tercapainya tujuan awal—membuat kehidupan Hiruma lebih baik dimasa yang akan datang melalui perbaikan sifat yang menurut Yamato tidak baik menjadi baik.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kegiatan tersebut sungguhlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk seseorang yang kurang kerjaan. Begitulah yang terlintas di benak Taka saat Yamato menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang ini, padahal waktu itu mereka lumayan sibuk akibat kasus pembunuhan dan pencurian yang dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama—dan berhasil dipecahkan oleh Yamato dengan segera.

###

Onihei mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi kereta api yang dibuat memanjang. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi nyaris putus asa. Disebelah kirinya, terdapat gulungan koran yang baru dibelinya. Onihei membuka koran tersebut dan membalik beberapa halaman—mencari artikel yang menurutnya menarik—sedetik kemudian, dia menutup kembali korannya. Dan hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang kali.

Ingatannya terlempar kembali ke kejadian yang baru ia alami siang tadi.

Yamamoto Onihei adalah seoarang karyawan senior yang bekerja di perusahaan swasta milik negara asing yang dipimpin langsung oleh orang yang berasal dari negara tersebut—Amerika Serikat—yaitu Donald Oberman.

Perusahaan ini sudah berdiri sejak tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Dan semenjak Onihei baru menjadi karyawan disini sampai sekarang, Onihei tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat merugikan perusahaannya.

Namun, siang tadi, ia dituduh oleh atasannya—Donald Oberman—bahwa dia adalah orang yang melakukan korupsi semenjak Donald diangkat menjadi Direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

Memang, semenjak Donald menjadi Direktur di perusahaan tersebut, mereka semakin maju. Tetapi, jumlah anggaran dana makin hari kian merosot. Onihei yang bertugas di divisi tersebut langsung terseret namanya bersama teman-teman satu divisinya.

Karena merasa malu dan tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan semestinya, Onihei memilih mundur dari perusahaan tersbut.

Dan kini, Onihei menjadi pengangguran.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia teringat tentang percakapan dua orang pemuda yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang pertama, adalah pemuda yang mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya—difitnah melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan pekerjaannya. Pemuda pertama tersebut sangat marah, sampai-sampai dia bilang dia akan membunuh mereka semua yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Pemuda kedua yang sepertinya terlihat lelah melihat temannya terus bersikap seperti itu akhirnya memberikan respon setelah sedikit dibentak oleh temannya karena hanya memberikan jawaban sekenanya.

Dan jawaban dari pemuda kedua itu masih melekat di otaknya.

"_Hmm, aku dengar ada sebuah monumen berbentuk seperti batu nisan yang di taman kota yang tidak diketahui untuk siapa monumen tersebut dibuat."_

"_Jika kau berbicara seperti ini hanya untuk mengalihkan topik, kuhajar kau!"_

"_Katanya, jika kita menaruh amplop yang berisi data diri dan permintaan kita, maka permintaan kita akan terwujud."_

"_Kau percaya pada cerita takhayul seperti itu, Clifford?"_

"_Tapi permintaan baru akan terwujud setelah ada yang menghubungi kita."_

"_Mengubungi? Maksudmu menelepon?"_

"_Dan yang bisa dihubungi bukanlah semuanya."_

"_?'_

"_Hanya orang yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh yang besarlah yang dapat dihubungi."_

Onihei tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'mempunyai nafsu membunuh'. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin cepat putus asa. Setelah kereta yang ia tumpangi berhenti, Onihei pergi ke taman kota, kemudian mencari monumen yang berbentuk seperti batu nisan. Sesaat dia berpkir, bahwa pemuda kedua itu hanya berbohong mengenai monumen tersebut. Namun, dia melihatnya dengan kepala matanya sendiri, sebuah monumen yang berbentuk seperti batu nisan. Tidak ada tulisan di batu nisan tersebut maupun di bagian dasar monumennya. Padahal di sekitar sini sangat ramai dan ia juga sering kesini bersama keluarganya, tetapi mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat monumen ini?

Onihei merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih kecil. Onihei sedikit ragu. Namun dia memantapkan hatinya. Dia tidak salah, Donald-lah yang bersalah. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Donald memang mengincar divisinya. Segala macam bujuk rayu Donald keluarkan agar dia dan teman-temannya sukarela menjadi perisainya saat dia melakukan korupsi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dia sudah tahu atasannya gila harta. Namun ia tidak menduga kalau atasannya akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Selain itu, Onihei juga mengetahui rahasia kecil Donald yang ia ketahui secara tidak sengaja. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan.

Onihei meletakkan amplop itu di dasar monumen tersebut.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka, Mr. Don."

###

"Bocah, pilih beberapa yang kau suka."

"Afha?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu saat kau makan. Kau terlihat seperti bocah yang bahkan buang air pun harus dibantu."

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin satu, hidung mancung sialan! Dan juga, berhentilah menganggu waktu makanku dengan amplop-amplop sialan itu!"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Sudah, kau pilih satu jika memang kau cuma ingin satu hari ini."

"Berhentilah memanjakannya, sekali-sekali kau harus keras dengannya."

"Berhentilah menyuruhku seperti itu! Aku bukan orangtuanya, kau seperti neneknya saja!"

"Berhentilah membuatku mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali, bocah. Ambil satu."

"Dan kau juga berhentilah membuatku sibuk bicara sendiri tentang masalahku sedangkan kau hanya manggut-manggut sambil minum kopi seperti tadi sore, kemarin pagi, dan beberapa hari yang lalu! Bukankah kita harus menjadi teman baik saat sandiwara berlangsung? Berhentilah pura-pura tidak mendengarku!"

"Pantas saja bocah itu mengataimu aktor dungu, kau bahkan tidak tahu maksud perbuatanku. Kubiarkan kau lama bicara sendiri agar angin bisa masuk ke jalur yang tepat. Tetapi, karena kau mengira aku pura-pura tidak memperhatikan, jadi semakin lama kau membuat ceritamu makin menjadi-jadi. Tapi tak apa, lanjutkan saja."

"Berhentilah menggunakan kata 'angin' untuk menjelaskannya. Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti setiap kali kau menggunakan kata 'angin' untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum mengerti arti dari 'biarkan angin yang menyampaikan karena angin tak akan bisa dilacak' itu. Juga, berhentilah memakai kata 'berhentilah'! kau membuatku sakit."

"Kekeke! Kau melarang si hidung mancung sialan menggunakan kata 'berhentilah' tapi kau sendiri yang menggunakannya."

"BERHENTILAH MENGOCEH DAN CEPAT AMBIL SATU(BOCAH)! DAN KAU JUGA TADI MENGGUNAKAN KATA 'BERHENTILAH'!"

"Cih, ini!"

"Jika kau tidak mengerti artinya, tanyakan ke bocah itu."

"Che, aku juga tidak tahu artinya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kemampuanmu bisa merosot sampai sejauh itu. Apa yang kau makan di sekolah, hm?"

"Oi, cepat buka amplopnya."

"!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang terlalu bersemangat untuk balas dendam sampai-sampai nekat melakukan hal ini tanpa pikir panjang."

###

Tangan yang besar itu meraih pinggangnya—membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat—rona merah di wajahnya belum menghilang akibat kegiatan yang baru ia lakukan. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam _bathtub_ berbentuk oval—berisi air hangat dengan campuran-campuran yang tidak dia ketahui apa itu pasti—bersama seorang pria berbadan besar. Di tangan kanan pria itu, terdapat segelas _wine _ putih.

Pria itu menawarinya minum, tetapi dengan gestur menolak ia mejawab sesopan mungkin "Maaf, saya tidak minum."

Pria itu tertawa "Minumlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan sayang, aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Tenang, aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk semua yang kau minum sekarang," meminun _wine_nya sedikit "Apa kau takut, setelah mendengar ceritaku barusan?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tetapi yang jelas, pria di sampingnya ini sudah baru saja selesai melakukan korupsi besar-besaran di perusahaannya sendiri.

"Setelah selesai dari sini, aku akan kembali ke negara asalku. Jika kau ingin bebas dari tempat itu, kau bisa ikut denganku. Bagaimana?" pria itu menarik dagunya lalu mencium bibirnya sedikit ganas.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab. Sejak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu sampai di dalam _bathtub_, perasaan tidak enak menghantui pikirannya.

Dia merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sekelebat beyangan melewati jendela besar yang terpampang tepat di depan matanya. Dia melihat sosok tersebut walapun hanya sekejap mata saja.

Sosok akan seseorang dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning.

~To be Continue~

Tes.

GYAHAHAHA! Akhirnya kelar juga, terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict abal ini! ^^

Btw, ide aslinya terinspirasi dari mimpi saya lho, hohoho!*bangga* dan yang bagian paling akhir juga itu ada di mimpi saya tapi saya ubah. Aslinya mah Cuma berendam doang XP

Buat yang bagian penyelidikan, saya gak tau kayak gimana. Jadi saya buat kayak yang di Detective Conan (polisinya cuma nyimak, Yamato sama Taka doang yang nyelidikin)

Hal yang saya benci kalau udah bikin fict ber-chapter adalah… SAYA BERASA KAYAK PUNYA UTANG SAMA READER PADAHAL YANG PUNYA FICT-NYA KAN SAYA! #capslockjebol#abaikan#curcolmodeon

Sebenarnya, untuk prolog saya mau pake yang ini. Tapi setelah di liat-liat (dan dibaca juga tentunya) malah lebih mirip ke cerita. Jadi saya buru-buru bikin prolog yang teramat singkat itu dalam hitungan menit (ngetiknya, mikirnya mah, sejaman kali ==")

Oh ya, buat Hiruma kenapa sifatnya berbanding terbalik dari yang di manga dan anime itu akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya(tapi saya gak tau di chapter mana XD) trus, rambutnya Hiruma modelnya sama pas umurnya 10 tahun poninya rata gitu (waktu kecil poninya rata kan?) dan warnanya **HITAM!**

Umm, ini fict pertama yang ada genre romance-nya jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau rada gagal-_-"

Penguman, kayaknya buat chapter depan bakal lama. Soalnya saya belum ngetik sama sekali!*frustrasi* kalau ditanya ngapain aja, saya cuma bikin yang bagian penyelidikan itu (aslinya saya gak buat bagian itu) terus saya tuh kalau bikin awalan cerita suka bingung (doain semoga dapat ilham buat bagian awal ceritanya ya, reader tercinta~!) dan banyak sekali gangguan-gangguan saat membuat cerita ini (misal: lagi mau ngetik tiba-tiba disuruh-suruh ini dan itu. Waktu selesai udah gak mood lagi buat ngetik meskipun ide cerita sudah mengalir deras*?*)

Terakhir, terima kasih buat **LalaNur Aprilia** dan **NaoShiteRu1264** yang udah nge-review fict ini (dua-duanya pada kompak requestnya=A=")

*QUIZ: Ada yang tahu siapa aja yang terlibat di bagian dialog tanpa nama? (hint: orangnya sama kayak yang di prolog)

Regards,

Zensei Akita *v*/


End file.
